Daine's Secret Twin
by avalanche gal
Summary: Daine has a twin? Is she naughty or nice? Read and find out!


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:**_ **None of these characters are mine, except for Gwendolyn and Bullet (her horse). All of the other characters belong to Tamora Pierce. (all hail). Also, please be nice, since this is my first fanfic. **_

"Daine! Hey Daine! Wait up!" yelled Horsemistress Onua, puffing as she ran up the hill.

"What is it Onua?" asked Daine.

"A new girl has arrived at the stables , she says that she knows horses but she might need some help getting to know her way around." Onua replied.

"Oh, OK, What's her name?" asked Daine.

"Gwendolyn"

"What's she like?"

"I Haven't met her."

"OK, I'll show her around. Bye."

Daine ran to the stables and saw the girl standing by Peachblossom's stall and felt her heart leap to her mouth. Peachblossom could kill her if he wished!

"GET AWAY FROM THAT STABLE" Daine yelled, projecting her voice as best as she new how.

She watched the girl leap away from the stall and relaxed. She then ran to the girl and, while puffing she said, "Stay away from that horse, if you wish to keep your life. He hates strangers." She then set about grooming Peachblossom.

"How would you know?" It was the first time that the girl spoke and Daine was startled to hear a voice much like her mother's.

"I have wild magic". Daine replied.

"So do I."

She looked up suddenly and gasped, She was looking at another one of her.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Daine

"Gwendolyn. What's it to you? Gwendolyn replied.

"Last name?" Daine stuttered, unable to manage anything else.

"Sarrasri"

"Mouse manure!" Daine almost yelled, "Why haven't I met you before? How old are you?"

"Nineteen next autumn. Why do you want to know?"

"'Cause you're only like my twin!" Daine yelled.

"Why didn't you live with me'n ma?" Daine asked.

"How am I supposed to know for sure? When ma wrote, she said pirates stole me to sell me as a bed slave. We were destined for Scanra, but on the way, we passed a pod of whales and I asked them for help, using a bit of my will power against theirs, In the end one of them recognized me for setting her free from a poacher's net. She rammed into the ship and in the confusion I got away in their life boat. As I looked back, I saw the ship sinking and I heard the whale sing over the wind –One good turn deserves another, my debt is repaid– . It turned out that I was on the edge of Tortal and I went to a nearby village and lived there for ten years, having been with the pirates for two and a half years. Then I heard that they took girls as grooms in Tortal I came here immediately." Gwendolyn explained.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Daine asked.

"A year at least." Gwendolyn replied.

"How'd you get here? Daine asked.

"Horseback." Gwendolyn replied.

"Do you have a horse?" Daine inquired.

"Yep. A stallion. Name of Bullet, 'cause he's one of the fastest in the realm." Gwendolyn replied.

"Can I see him please?" Daine asked, being over polite in her eagerness to be nice.

"Of course you can" Gwendolyn answered, eager to please her newly discovered twin. "And who is _that_?"

Daine turned to look where Gwendolyn was staring, and saw Numair walking towards them. "That's Numair." Daine informed Gwendolyn.

"He is _cute_!" Gwendolyn exclaimed. "Is he single?"

"No" Said Daine.

"Awww. No fair. I came to late. Who's his girlfriend?" Gwendolyn asked.

"Me" Said Daine, who was a little nervous now that they bordered on private topics.

"Mouse Manure! You! You are the luckiest girl in the world! Gwendolyn exclaimed.

"I know." Daine answered, pleased with Gwendolyn's comments.

"Hey Daine, who's this?" asked Numair, coming up behind Gwendolyn.

"This is–"

"Hello. I'm Gwendolyn. Who are you?" Gwendolyn said flirtatiously as she turned around.

"Mithros, Minos and Shakith! Who are you? Numair exclaimed.

"Daine's twin." Gwendolyn explained. "And that is a sexy exclamation." Then she watched Numair blush.

Numair rounded on Daine, "Why have you never told me?"

"I didn't know." Daine said.

"Oh. OK then." Numair said agreeably

Daine watched as Gwendolyn sidled up to Numair and say "You are the most gorgeous guy I have ever met.

Daine unconsciously clenched her fists and turned away fuming.

Numair saw this and said, "Daine, she's only trying to be nice, don't hold it against her."

"Fine, but I am not putting up with seducers in our household!" Daine exclaimed hotly.

"Daine! How could you?" said Numair and Gwendolyn together.

"Daine, I'm only new here and already you're prejudicing me!" Gwendolyn said between sobs.

"Daine, I'm so disappointed in you! How could you make her feel so bad?" Numair exclaimed. "Apologize this instant! Or else you have me to deal with!"

"Sorry." Daine said sulkily.

"Anyway," said Daine, who was now trying to steer the conversation away from dangerous borders, "Can I see your horse or not?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_So, how'd you like the first chapter of my first fanfic? I worked hard on it, and it's going to get better!_**


End file.
